Sakura Bashing
by Lacreta
Summary: sakura bashing one shot. the title's very original huh? don't read if it offends you.


Disaclaimer: I don't own

This just randomly popped into my head when I felt up for a sakura-bashing fic. Hmmm…oh, and I just want to say that it's 4 am and I'm high on caffeine again

So please excuse some OOCness, spelling etc. Okee, I'm done now :)

**-o-O-o-**

It was another ordinary day by Sakura's standards. She was on her routine, you know, finding Sasuke, asking Sasuke for a date, giving Sasuke his lunch, tailing Sasuke, asking Sasuke for a date, watching Sasuke train, asking Sasuke for a date…etc. etc. And you can tell that she was in a fairly good mood, as she hummed her way down Konoha village's worn paths.

Sakura was enjoying the breeze for a moment, scanning the area for any sort of sign of Sasuke, but her humming fell off-tune when she caught sight of a bob of unstylishly cut hair. Sakura almost hyperventilated on the spot, she just couldn't take the horror of being seen around Lee anymore.

That was why she had planned days before that she was going to confront him about it ASAP. So, with that in mind, Sakura strode up to Lee, and immediately began talking, cutting off any sort of arduous speech he would have given.

"Lee, I want this over with alright? So listen well and listen good. First of all, STOP STALKING ME." Sakura jabbed her index on lee's chest at every accentuated syllable, forgetting completely that she herself stalked Sasuke. "I can't stand your FACE. I can't stand your GOOD GUY POSES, and I just can't stand YOU altogether. I mean, you've got idiot stamped THREE times on your face, how can I walk around with someone like that? HUH? And if you EVER have plans on chasing a girl, then please, PUH-LEASE, by all means, shave your eyebrows first! I mean, eew!" Sakura took another look at the horrendous patch of hair. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"I'm—" Lee's mouth was open to protest and for a split-second, Sakura thought he almost looked irritated.

"I'm not through you thick-browed freak!" Sakura interjected. "You think it's flattering to be chased around by losers like you! Well, it isn't, okay? So why don't you just leave. Me. Alone. WHY? Gawd, I mean, being chased by Naruto is enough—"

Lee looked like he had finally had enough of this unnecessary tongue-lashing. So, with a puff of smoke he transformed back into Sasuke and strode off indignantly.

The Uchiha had apparently used genjutsu and transformed into rock Lee so that his fan-girls would finally leave him ALONE, but never had he expected Sakura to just march right up and bitch about some other guy's eyebrows. And frankly, if he had been turned off by her in their first meeting, his dislike had increased a tenfold.

Sakura stood gaping, horrified at the degree of her sin. "S-Sasuke-kun! I-I can explain! It isn't what it looks like! I swear—"

But do you think Sasuke was willing to waste his time listening to another rant? OF COURSE NOT! He had training to do!

**-o-O-o-**

It was a few days after the incident with Sasuke, but Sakura was still devastated. She had since then been sitting on a stump by the road, moping.

It was then in those bleakest moments of her life that she decided to be optimistic and solve her problem. So, she decided to change her crush and settle on the second hottest guy she knew.

Hyuuga Neji.

Just then, by some rotten luck, Neji happened to pass by. Sakura immediately saw her chance and quickly bolted for the space in front of him, thereby blocking his path, so that she could catch his attention.

"NEJI-KUUNN!"

Neji turned to look at the source of the irritating noise and was flabbergasted at what he saw.

A big, shiny forehead that was larger than his ego and it was blocking his way. Neji didn't even hesitate to shove the pink mass rudely. "Move bitch, you're hurting my eyes."

Sakura faltered for a moment but immediately regained her poise. "It's alright!" she told herself. "I'm used to this, all I need is a little perseverance!"

"NEEJI-KKUUN!" She squealed again. "How would you like going on a date with me?"

Sakura batted her eyelashes for good measure.

Neji turned to face her in slow mo, and when he did, he already had his byakugan activated…at full power. He was glaring at her so murderously that you could almost see bolts of electricity sparking from the bulging veins.

Sakura gulped under the pressure of the icy gaze. Nevertheless, she forced a laugh. "N-never mind, there's always next time right? Ahahaha..."

Sakura edged slowly away from Neji and when she was a good distance away, took off in a speed that would put lee and gai to shame.

**-o-O-o-**

Sakura getting over Sasuke and moving on to Neji had been the talk of the town since sunrise.

Ino didn't particularly mind that news; in fact she was seated at the icharaku ramen bar enjoying a bowl of ramen and counting the bees that buzzed by, without showing any sort emotion towards it at all.

Actually, she and Sakura had been friends again after a sortof friendship renewal phase when sakura had needed a new shoulder to bawl on. Other than that, she was so over Sasuke.

But it didn't stop the secret hatred brewing and consuming Ino up alive inside. Especially when a sudden idea popped into her mind, Ino giggled evilly.

Apparently, the Yamanaka was still itching for some revenge and she saw an opportunity right at this point, Sakura was making her way to her spot.

"Hi Ino—"

"Sakura," She said, getting to the point. "I heard that you like Neji now. And I'd just like to let you know that I like Neji too!"

Sakura just stared at her.

"So," Ino continued. "from now on we're rivals!"

"Wha- w-w-what?" Sakura sputtered.

"Oh, and here." Ino grinned and shoved a cheap plastic bracelet into Sakura's hands. "I'm giving back the symbol of our renewed friendship. From now on, I'm not just the girl who cheers you up and builds your confidence."

With that, Ino walked off dramatically.

Sakura was dumbfounded, she didn't even feel her knees as it gave way and she sunk to the ground. After a few moments, she burst out crying.

Mucus dripped down on her pink skirt while Sakura clenched the fabric even more in despair.

"WHY IS THE WORLD AGAINST ME! WHY!"

angst, angst, angst…

**-o-O-o-**

If Sasuke looked half as bad as Lee, Sakura wouldn't even glance twice in his direction, or glance at him at all for that matter.

breath- just wanted to say that. And review please :), feedback, criticism and flames are accepted.


End file.
